B daman Love Adventure For You
by DarkAngelNO.1
Summary: Another story about B daman Crossfire Sukeru. Kakeru has been kidnapped and Subaru went to save him. What other adventure lies ahead, what will happened next? Read my fanfiction to find out. Main character: Kakeru
1. Kidnapped

B daman love adventure for you (Kakeru)

 **Hello, everybody. I** **'m a new writer in Fanfiction Archive. This is my first story, hope you guys like it. But to understand the story better, I suggest watching the show, B daman Crossfire (Yes, I'm a fan of this show!). Well, read my fanfiction and tell me if I'm off on a good start.**

# Chapter 1: Kidnapped

It has been a boring day. Dracyan and I had been training all day yesterday, for the coming up Special Crossfire Match. Since I'm already ranked No.2, I think I'm considered "not bad" for my skills, so why train any longer. I called Kaito and Shumon to our secret base, I was looking for some fun.

"I'm guessing you're already prepared for the Crossfire Match. To bad Yukihide had to continue training, he's ranking No.1," Kaito told me that the Champions of Crossfire were not easy to beat.

"Ya, especially that West Area Shirogane guy, he's off the hook!" Shumon yelled. I had to admit, I've seen the West Area Champion battle before. He was a very strong opponent and none of the B shot in the West area could beat him. Sometimes I felt lucky that I'm not No.1. However, I admired Subaru, the West Area Champion, no idea why. It's just a feeling deep down me...

Our secret base is a place that Kaito, Shumon and I only knows. We found this empty spot two weeks ago and now it's like a hideout. But deep in the shadows, I didn't know there was someone, watching.

"A bunch of kids chatting and hanging out. How do you deal with them, Boss?"

We turned around, just realized we were surrounded by one of a kind gangsters.

"Just grab the one that has the dragon type," The tallest boy of the gang said. I think I know what they mean.

"Shumon, Kakeru run!" Kaito found an exit. We raced for it.

"Get them!" the leader commanded. I could hear heavy foot steps behind me. I was so close from getting out of here. However...

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Boss! We got him!"

"Kakeru!"

The gang got me, I couldn't let go. Kaito and Shumon ran off, saying they'll get some help.

"What will we do with the running away kids, they're getting back up," I overheard a conversation with the gang.

"We can deal with polices, just get kid to the warehouse," I was forced to shut my mouth up and follow the gang quietly.

"Who's going to help me now..."

My hand were tied up and I was siting in a corner. Three tall gangsters were right in front of me. Worse of all, they took Dracyan.

"Give me back Dracyan!" I yelled at them.

"A dragon type B daman. Very rare and it's worth a lot of money," The gang snared.

"You can't sell him!" I was so mad, I could murder them if I have to.

The gang ignored me and left without Dracyan by me side. I was sitting in the dark corner, thinking of escaping. If I haven't been so naughty, I would never end up in this situation.

"Someone help me," I thought.

Behind me was some glass fragments. I used them to free myself. The only problem was that I needed to get Dracyan back. Before I could even step out of the room, someone from behind grab me and covered my mouth. I was going to shout, but...

"Just be quiet," he whispered. Who ever he is, it sounds like his trying to help me, and sounds familer. I was shocked to see who it is.

"Shi...Shirogane?!" I was surprised. Thousands of questions was in my head. Why was the West Area Crossfire Champion here? How did he know and get here?

 **So far this is my first chapter, sorry if it's a little short. If you want to know what's going to happen, reading my next Chapter; #It's all my fault. Please leave me a comment if you can, I would love to hear about your thoughts. Thx to everyone.**

 **Dark Angel, out.**


	2. It's all my fault

**Hey, guys. I tried to finish two chapters in a day. Took me some time. Hope you guys would enjoy this chapter.**

# Chapter 2 : It's all my fault

"Shi...Shirogane?!" I was surprised. Thousands of questions was in my head. Why was the West Area Crossfire Champion here? How did he know and get here?

(Flashback)

Kaito and Shumon was heading to the WBMA. On the way, they bumped into Subaru.

"What are you guys doing?" Subaru looked at them. Kaito and Shumon was sweated all over and breathing heavily. Kaito just told Subaru what happened, without thinking.

"Kakeru...he's kidnapped!" Kaito yelled. Subaru was shocked for a moment, he looked at Dravise.

"We're heading to the WBMA for help, the gangsters took Kakeru to the warehouse,"

"I overheard them saying that," Shumon added in. Kaito and Shumon left Subaru alone after the short explanation. They thought the West Area Champion didn't care. Instead, he raced to the warehouse.

"Subaru, don't be a fool," his B daman reminded him. Subaru wasn't listening.

(Flashback end)

* * *

"I came from the back door, no guards there. Now follow me quietly if you want to get out," Subaru noted me. We snecked through the warehouse. My mind was still filled with question. Why would he care about a person like me? So far, we haven't been noticed yet, it looks like he done this before.

"Wait, Subaru. Dracyan, they took him. I need to find him," We found the gang leader in a room. He was on the phone while Dracyan was on a desk behind the gangster. I slowly took Dracyan of the desk. This time, we got noticed.

"Hey! What are you doing here?

"Kakeru, run! This way!" Subaru and I was going to run out from the warehouse main door. But we were caught by the gangster. Just then, Kaito and Shumon arrived with WBMA officers. It was like bait after bait, Shirogane and I was at the bottom of the food chain.

The gang leader looked around, it looks like the back up that the we have wasn't just police. He pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it right at me, making himself a way to the top of the food chain.

"Move and I'll shot," I was terrified, no one dares to move. One movement and the gun will just go off. We have no way to run, expect for Subaru.

"Kakeru, be prepare on the count of three," Subaru whispered to me, I didn't understand.

"One...two...three!" Subaru managed to make the gang who was holding me off, fell down. It looks like he learns martial arts or something. But there was my exit, I ran for it. Just then, two things happened.

"KAKERU, MOVE IT!"

(BANG!)

Subaru pushed me while the gun went off, my heart was beating fast.

"Did the gun hit me?!" I thought. I searched my body.

"No pain, no blood, no wounds," I thought I was lucky...

"Subaru! I'm alrig... Subaru?" Maybe I wasn't. The midnight hair boy was lying beside me, not moving. Blood was flowing from him.

"SUBARU!" The gun didn't hit me...

"Kakeru! Are you alright?" Kaito and Shumon rushed over and asked me while the WBMA officers arrested the gangsters.

"I'm fine, but Subaru's hit! Call an ambulance!" Subaru's blood continued to flow. I couldn't believed what had happened. He sacrificed himself...for me? Why?

"Subaru...hold on," I was covering the wound on Subaru, hoping the blood flow will stop.

"What have I done..." I cried.

* * *

It has been days since the accident. By the time we got Subaru to the hospital, the doctor said Subaru has lose to much blood and his condition is in a dangerous state. I didn't know what to say. While Subaru hospitalized, Dravise is under my care. But I felt so guilty, it's all my fault Subaru is in this condition. I was moaning to myself in my bedroom the whole day, until Yukihide called me.

"Kakeru, is that you?" Yukihide asked me though the phone.

"Yes..." I answered weakly.

"Well, I was saying that the WBMA called all the B shots for a meeting. I'll meet at the park and we'll head to the WBMA together, alright?"

"Sure...whatever," I hung up the phone.

I headed to the park, taking Dracyan with me. I was thinking about the inccident, again and again in my mind.

"What am I going to do now..."

* * *

 **Intents, isn't it? If you would like to know what is the meeting about, read my next chapter : Crossfire Match. Hope I could finish the next chapter on time. Please leave a comment if you think the story is nice. Thx!**

 **Dark Angel, out.**


End file.
